


Restraint

by StGfanfic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Arthur Maxson is a beast, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StGfanfic/pseuds/StGfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to try my hand at writing a short of the Elder himself, not sure how close I am to his personality but hey, I tried. I see him to be kind of a creeper in a sense, sorry not sorry. I finished my latest chapter on my original work and decided to vomit this out as well :D Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try my hand at writing a short of the Elder himself, not sure how close I am to his personality but hey, I tried. I see him to be kind of a creeper in a sense, sorry not sorry. I finished my latest chapter on my original work and decided to vomit this out as well :D Hope you enjoy!

   The Prydwen had grown dark, the usual bustling of the ship silent as the inhabitants settled down for the evening, forgetting their usual routines until morning. Arthur Maxson made his way up the ladder to catch some rest as well, tired after the day's busy schedule. He was pleased with his crew, the newest pre-war tech they had handed him today was quite the load. He figured it best to worry about going through the paperwork in the morning, wanting nothing more than blissful sleep. As he stepped onto the quarter deck, he heard music playing faintly from Danse's old quarters. _Fucking Nora_. The woman never slept, it seemed. Curious, he leaned closer to the door, listening intently. He could hear her humming inside, along to the cheery tune dating back to the early 1960's.   
  
   "I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear..."  
  
   He opened the door to see her sprawled across the bed, clad in an old T-shirt and panties, legs crossed in the air, her Pip-Boy illuminating the room as it played on. She held a book in her right hand, her left nestled against the mattress, reading.  
  
   "Just as long as you stand, stand by me..."  
  
   She shifted slightly, her shirt sliding up, exposing her soft, unmarred belly. His breath caught in his throat as he watched, silently. Her hand slid down to stroke her flesh softly, fingertips barely grazing the skin of her stomach as she continued to hum along. Moving her hand to turn a page, she ruffled the shirt ever so slightly, exposing more of her body. Bra-less, Arthur spied the soft curve of her breast that disappeared under her shirt. His cock twitched as he eyed her, his hand moving down to readjust himself quietly. Her hand moved back to her stomach, gently stroking again, moving downward at an agonizing pace. She closed her book and set it on the desk beside her with a sigh, turning down the volume of the holotape still playing. Her other hand whispered against her skin, disappearing into the hem of her panties.   
  
   "Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me..."  
  
   Her head turned to the side, facing the door, eyes closed, as her thighs drifted further apart. Arthur could see her fingers working underneath the flimsy garment, stroking meticulously, up and down her slit. His cock jumped again, and he reached down to release himself from his black officer's jumpsuit, holding himself in his hand, his eyes fixated on Nora as he began to stroke himself slowly, matching the pace of her fingers. He wanted to slide his cock up and down her slit, feel her dripping as he pushed inside her. He watched the curve of her fingers dip inside of her, her panties soaked, and he growled. Her eyes flew open and she jumped up, swinging the door open before Maxson could move or even be bothered to cover himself. She stared for a moment, not out of anger- curiosity, he decided. He stared back, cock in his hand, questioning her with his eyes. Without a word, Nora moved so he would have room to enter her new quarters. He stepped in, turning to see her pulling the shirt over her head and letting it fall to the ground. She watched him silently, as he reached up and grabbed a nipple, twisting, his other hand still grasping himself. She threw her head back and moaned for him, letting his hands roam over her body. She grabbed the collar of his battlecoat after a few moments, pulling him to the bed.   
  
   "Darling, darling, stand by me..."  
  
   The music still played softly in the background, as she settled herself onto the bed, Arthur towering above her, as she took him in hand and stroked, staring up at him. She moved her head down, her tongue flashing across his head, lapping up the precum that spilled out. He growled again, his hand finding her hair and tangling his fingers into the wavy mop, pushing her down. Her lips wrapped around him and sucked, his hips pushing deeper into her mouth as she grunted, fucking her mouth. The Pip-Boy clicked, the holotape ending its song, and all he could hear were her muffled noises as he pleasured himself, hitting the back of her throat as she hummed contently. She pulled her away, shoving her back onto the bed and yanked her panties off in one motion, diving in to suck at her folds, sucking on her clit as his hand reached up to knead her breast, his other hand holding her leg back for better access. She gasped, her hands grasping the sides of his head, grinding herself against his hot mouth, and he nibbled on her clit, the scruff of his beard growing wetter as she mewled. He wasn't gentle about it, pure lust vibrating his body as he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer and flipping her simultaneously. Her hips bucked, as he deposited his battlecoat to the floor, shrugging out of his Brotherhood jumpsuit and going back down to lap up more juices flowing freely from her. He shoved two fingers inside of her as he positioned himself to a more comfortable kneeling position on the end of the bed, rubbing her inner walls as she writhed on the mattress. He grabbed his cock, stroking up and down her glistening cunt before shoving himself inside, the easy glide of his thrusting causing Nora to cry out in pleasure under him. One hand squeezing her hip, moving to cup her ass while he pounded mercilessly, the other weaving into her hair, shoving her face into the pillow as her pleas grew louder, he pumped, shoving her whole body with his thrusts. Each slap of flesh against flesh drove him closer, Nora pulling up for air and crying his name making him mad. Sweat poured down his body as he continued to slam into her, both hands on her hips now, driving her into him with incredible force. She shuddered, clenching around him as she came, melting into the mattress as waves of her orgasm rocked her body. He flipped her over again, hastily, throwing her legs back as he drove into her again and again, his head lowering to her breast and biting, hard. She cried his name again, as he pushed into her, her legs resting on his shoulders as he sat up. He was dangerously close to finishing, so slowed his pace. Nora, sensing his nearness, scrambled up from her position, much to his protests, her mouth trapping his cock and sucking as he thrust into her throat, climaxing. Her throat closed around him, making him jump from the sensitivity, feeling the muscles work as she swallowed his load. Pulling back, she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Arthur stood, reaching for his clothing lying on the ground. As he dressed, he watched her lie back, one arm over her eyes as if to cover her shame. He grabbed his battlecoat and hung it over his arm, striding out of the room. As he opened the door, he heard Nora chuckling to herself, flashing him a mischievous grin as he looked over his shoulder at her. She sat up, crossing her legs and wathcing him.   
  
   "Hey Maxson."  
   "What?"  
   "Fuck you."  
  
   He stepped out into the dimly lit deck, closing the door behind him, a smile creeping across his own face. Nora will never forgive him for demanding she kill Danse outside of Listening Post Bravo, crying as she deposited a single round into the base of his skull. She won't forgive herself for the events that had just transpired. either, in Danse's own quarters. Elder Maxson laughed deep in his throat, knowing she was vulnerable and weak under his power.   
  
   Perhaps next time he show more restraint when he fucked her, letting her know who the boss was around her.   
  
   Next time.


End file.
